


A Home With Me

by Titansfan1211



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Balcony Scene, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marichat, adrien realizes his dad is the bad guy and he is STRESSED, because where else would you set a marichat fic, partial hawkmoth reveal, sort of lol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansfan1211/pseuds/Titansfan1211
Summary: “I know that what he’s doing is wrong, and that he needs to answer for his crimes. And as a miraculous holder, it is my duty to do everything in my power to help Ladybug bring him to justice… but taking him down means losing the only family I’ve got left.”----In which Chat Noir discovers his father is Hawkmoth, and he turns to the only person he can think of: Marinette.A Balcony™ scene





	A Home With Me

“Chat? Is that you?” The boy in question spun around, sheepishly waving at the sleepy girl peeking her head through the trap door.

“Hey, princess!” As she climbed the ladder, he reached a hand out to her, which she took with a small smile and a shake of her head, pulling her up the rest of the way. “I hope I didn’t wake you, Marinette.”

“No, it’s fine,” she waved him off. “I was just finishing up some homework. I could use a break though,” she admitted, stretching her arms above her head. “I swear, physics is going to be the end of me.”

“You and me both,” Chat laughed, rubbing at the back of his neck. The pair stood together in a comfortable silence, looking out at the city. Catching a small sigh, Marinette snuck a glance over at Chat Noir, who appeared to be deep in thought.

“Is everything alright, kitty?” she cautiously asked, studying his face. She couldn’t quite place what it was, but something felt… _ off _.

“Everything is absolutely purrrr-fect!” he joked, strained smile on his face. Marinette was less than convinced. She stood facing him, arms folded, eyebrow raised, waiting. Slowly, the smile slipped from his face, replaced by a deep frown.

“I found out some new information pertaining to Hawkmoth… something big.” Immediately, Marinette perked up. Chat hadn’t mentioned anything about this on patrol.

“What kind of information?” she posed as innocently as she could, trying to keep her curiosity at bay.

After a moment’s hesitation, he confided, “I think I might know who he is.”

“So you and Ladybug are one step closer to defeating Hawkmoth? That’s amazing!” Marinette blurted out, unable to contain her own excitement. Her smile faded, however, as she noticed Chat’s less than thrilled expression. “I mean… isn’t it?”

“It should be, but...” he sighed, plopping himself down on the balcony railing. Marinette watched as he stared up at the night sky, once again lost in thought. She reached out to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, but drew back at the last moment, hesitating. 

Still staring out into the night, he stated, “One of the most important people in my life might also be my greatest enemy.” 

“Oh.” She paused, trying to think of something, _ anything _ to say. But what do you say to that?

“I know that what he’s doing is wrong, and that he needs to answer for his crimes. And as a miraculous holder, it is my duty to do everything in my power to help Ladybug bring him to justice…” He turned to Marinette, green eyes boring into blue, “But taking him down means losing the only family I’ve got left.” 

At a loss for words, Marinette did the only thing she could think to do, pulling him into a tight hug. Chat melted into the embrace, burying his head into the crook of her neck. His legs were shaking - whether from stress or exhaustion she was unsure. Marinette gently lowered them both down to the ground, keeping her arm wrapped around him as he leaned into her side.

“I’m sorry for unloading all of this on you, Marinette,” he murmured into her hair.

“Don’t be,” she quickly reassured. “Even superheroes need to vent sometimes, right?” He shifted away from her, wrapping his arms around his knees. “Besides,” Marinette added, “it sounds like you’re going through a lot right now. You shouldn’t have to hold that all inside, or deal with this alone.”

Chat Noir merely hummed in response, eyes cast down at the floor. Patiently, Marinette sat beside him, quietly observing as he fiddled with his tail. “I’ve had my suspicions for a while, now,” Chat admitted, “but until recently, I haven’t really had to consider the implications.”

“You said before that he’s the only family you have left…” Marinette began, half to herself, “so then what happens to you if…?”

“I don’t know.” He ran a hand through his hair, nervously tugging at the golden strands “I know it’s awful and selfish of me, but there’s a part of me that wants to keep this all a secret from Ladybug. To just pretend I know nothing so I don’t have to deal with the fallout at home. So I still _ have _ a home.” 

“Well, I’m sure Ladybug wouldn’t fault you for not telling her right away,” Marinette gently offered. “Maybe take some time to wrap your head around things first, then tell her when you’re ready.” Chat just nodded, tired.

“And- if it helps,” Marinette offered, “you’re welcome here - anytime. You’ve always got a home with me.”

Chat Noir laid his head down on Marinette’s shoulder in response. She wrapped her arms around him once more, ready and willing to sit with him for as long as he needed.

“Thank you.”


End file.
